


It Wasn’t Love, Or Was It?

by forkinthegarbagedisposal



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Physical Abuse, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkinthegarbagedisposal/pseuds/forkinthegarbagedisposal
Summary: You are the new girl in Derry and befriend a boy named Richie Tozier after an encounter with Henry Bowers.





	It Wasn’t Love, Or Was It?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N= your name  
> H/T= home town  
> thanks for taking the time to read.

You stood up in front of your new classmates and gulped. The teacher had asked you to introduce yourself and you reluctantly agreed. Giving a nervous smile you said; “ Hi. My name is (Y/N),” you looked around and made eye contact with a boy who was scowling at you. A giggle of anxiety slipped pasted your lips and you continued.  
“I’m from (H/T) and I like to watch movies and go to the arcade.” You looked back at the teacher and she nodded.  
“Umm let’s see,” she glanced around the room, “why don’t you sit next to Henry over there.” She was pointing at an empty seat next to the kid you previously made eye contact with. You took soft steps to your new seat, careful to not draw anymore attention to yourself. However, that all ended when Henry extended his leg out to trip you. You fell onto the cold tiles while Henry and a few other kids laughed like cracked up hyenas. You stoop up, face flushed with embarrassment. Looking at that stupid ass smile on his face, you collected enough saliva in your mouth to spit right onto Henry’s face.  
This made him stop laughing. A few kids went ‘Oooo’ and laughed. Henry glared at them which made them stop suddenly. He went to shove you but the teacher finally intervened.  
“Henry! Outside! Now!” He rolled his eyes and he drew closer to you and whispered something in your ear.  
“You’re dead meat,” was all he said and walked out, the teacher following close behind. The kid who sat in front of you took one glance at you and exclaimed;” Richie Tozier’s the name and doing voices is my game and holy shit you’re awesome.”


End file.
